The designation “fluidic systems” refers to a large spread of technical devices and device combinations, which are concerned with the control, metering or measurement/analysis of fluids (liquids and gases), from simple valves or valve groups via metering or analyzing devices through to complex devices such as mass flow measuring devices. Typically, for these applications, control units require a controller, a communication interface to a superordinate control as well as interfaces for actuators and/or sensors according to application. According to communication environment, different communication interfaces are required, e.g. bus interfaces. These control units are equipped with the standard components such as micro-controllers and interfaces suitable for each application, wherein the respective application presets the selection of the used components according to capability, communication environment and costs. The variety of the control units employed in fluidic systems is correspondingly large.